If input image data has a resolution different from that of a display panel in a conventional display device, the conventional display device displays the input image on an enlarged or reduced scale (for example, PTL 1). Namely, if the number of pixels of the input image is different from the total number of pixels of the display panel, the display panel displays the image with a number of pixels different from the number of pixels of the input image.
Known techniques for enlarging or reducing an input image include a bilinear technique and a bicubic technique. According to these techniques, pixels which are not present in an input image are interpolated by performing averaging or weighted averaging of the values of surrounding pixels, or pixels of an input image are decimated by a computation, such as filter processing. With this process, an output value corresponding to each pixel of the display panel is obtained, and a display is produced.